


Just A Little Longer

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity (Yuuri: Family), Fluff, M/M, Mention of Swearing, Mention of sex, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, Yuuri being happy is all I need in life, Yuuri's POV, there's only a bit of smut, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An insight into Yuuri’s domestic life, featuring Victor, Makkachin, and the entire Russian skating team.





	

Half of Yuuri’s family isn’t even related to him by blood. In fact, most of his family is compromised of Victor and the entirety of the Russian skating team. 

Because to Yuuri, family is just more than that.

To Yuuri, family is waking up in the morning to be greeted by Victor’s loud, obnoxious snores. He doesn’t know it, but Yuuri just has a thing of carefully watching the platinum-blond haired man’s every move, occasionally sweeping wisps of hair out of his face to look at his face better. He’ll accidentally graze against something sensitive, causing Victor to wake up instantly and tackle him to the bed. The only thing that can be heard in the early morning are them laughing for no particular reason, just happy that they have each other in their arms. Makkachin gets bored of the scene and just makes her way quietly outside the bedroom as if aware of what’s happening.

To Yuuri, family is lazily walking towards the kitchen to make breakfast, with Victor tailing him because he’s a bit clingy in the morning. Because of the way the kitchen is modeled in Victor’s apartment Yuuri often has to use his feet to reach some important things. Lucky Victor has a height advantage, so he uses his own hands to give him a little boost. He doesn’t have to get it for Yuuri because he knows that his husband can do it by himself. The rest of the time includes Victor hugging Yuuri’s waist while whistling a tune from one of his ice skating routines (however he usually likes to whistle to “Eros”, something Yuuri can get easily embarrassed over.)

To Yuuri, family is having to face Yuri Plisetsky’s hilariously angry expression every day at practice. He ends up laughing into his kisses with Victor when Yuri tries to shoo them away or tell them to stop. Ironically, Yuri doesn’t try to do anything when he’s with Otabek, not to mention he and Victor are too excited that their adopted son has finally found someone that he loves like they once have. He often has to hear Yakov’s constant yells about how Yuuri and Victor aren’t doing anything except according to his word, “all lovey-dovey”. Surprisingly he doesn’t get insulted, because before he swore he saw a glint of happiness for the two in Yakov’s eyes and that’s all it takes for him to know that he’s a softie at heart. After three or four hours of nothing but constant jumps and spins, Yuuri prepares for Victor to collapse on him (which he does), due to his small amount of stamina compared to the younger man. They’re aware of the disgustingly fat drops of sweat dripping off of them, but hey, that usually leaves room for showering together. Totally not a sexual innuendo.

To Yuuri, family is being completely alone with Victor in their room while he’s slamming his thighs against his. He absolutely loves the sound of Victor’s loud groans mixed in the smell of sex and lust, and it’s like an aphrodisiac to him. His nails have a way of dragging down his husband’s neck, leaving long red marks that Victor secretly hopes he leaves more of. He retaliates by The feeling of the light-haired man inside him pounding against the spot where he’s most sensitive makes him crave more of it, and eventually Yuuri hooks his leg to yank him in to fuck him even harder. They both release and it’s like both of them have hit euphoria in the moment as the two ride out their orgasm in sweet relief, clinging to each other to silently assure the other. Thoughts are irrelevant and the only thing Yuuri needs is Victor’s quiet encouragements and compliments on how beautiful he looks when he comes just for him.

To Yuuri, family is rushing and struggling to make dinner when the entire Russian skating team comes to visit. For the most part Victor is doing his job, except he has a bad habit of staring at Yuuri for a little too long and getting lost in what he’s doing rather than what he’s supposed to be doing. He doesn’t mind it one bit when he receives a scolding from the Japanese man and a light slap on the shoulder, instead he laughs and returns to setting the table or chopping the vegetables (to Yuuri’s amusement.) After a couple of hours, the team arrives in bustling groups, each of them excited to taste the couple’s cooking for the sixth time this week. Without them, they don’t know what they would do but they know the most obvious answer is that they’d starve to death. This has to be Yuuri’s favorite part of the day (besides fucking Victor), because all he can hear are Mila’s remarks, Yuri’s insults flying everywhere, and Georgi crying over his poetic creations. It’s total chaos, but chaos he doesn’t mind.

To Yuuri, family is peaceful nights with Victor, when the day starts to come to an end and they don’t really have anything to do. The rare feeling comforts him while he unconsciously runs his fingers through the platinum-blond hair he so loves. It’s soft, and addicting to touch over and over again but again, Victor doesn’t mind because he’s doing the same thing to Yuuri as well. None of them want to leave their spot on the couch, not to mention Makkachin has taken up her spot on their laps, so they give in to the fatigue that’s been catching up to them. Since Victor is a bit of a spoiled baby, he thinks on carrying Yuuri to their bedroom to sleep on a proper bed when he catches Yuuri mumbling in his sleep.

“Just a little longer,” he murmurs, rustling in his arms to try and find a source of warmth. His husband complies, and they’re back on the couch in each other’s arms, fingers loosely interlacing and lips inches apart.

To Yuuri, family is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble to satisfy your feels. Also, I want to announce that after today’s chapter, “A Shattered Dynasty” will go on hiatus for a few weeks or so. I need to give myself a break after Victuuri Week, so I might just post a few drabbles or head canons on here. Kudos, mothafuckas (I actually like that end greeting so I’m going to use it from now on.)


End file.
